babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Boos In Shina's Upcoming BBB Game
Strong Boos * Mae * Baby Woo * BB ^ z True ^ z Tot ^ z * Wil Pineapple ** Extremely skittish. All she wants is a world where it's only her and Mami Cece. If her mwa mwa were to ever talk to a stranger or even TOUCH them, she'd scream and run to the adoption centre. * Wittle Baby Chub Chub ** The twin of Wittle Baby Tee Hee. They abandoned each other as soon as they were born. For some reason, they don't remember each other. * Lil Disney * Baby Woo * Jessica ** When it comes to siblings, Jessica is somewhat tolerant, unless they're ugly. With "pwitty" siblings, she will either act like they're not there or act subtly rude to them. She ran away from her old mother to a man named Elliot. They lived happily as a small family for a few days. One day, a stray kitten walked over to the front door of their house, and Elliot adopted it. She knew the kitten was alive, but she referred to it as a toy, because she felt like the kitten's life was worth nothing. She threw it around and stomped on it. Elliot was heartbroken, as Jessica had killed his first cat. Jessica was the first infant to commit a crime intentionally, so the government built a Boo Prison with the help of the Baby Boo Busters. The Boo Prison was the prison that Whittle Chubby Kawaii Sweetie Gumdrop Cutie Adorbs Butterscotch Nugget Bubble Cakey Honeycomb Babie Zoo was put in. She's looking for a mom in jail. * Lil Ocean ** Screams at strangers. * Wittle Baby Tee Hee ** The twin of Wittle Baby Chub Chub. Doesn't talk much. * Lil Melon ** Likes to tease her sister, Crystal. She's not afraid of strangers, but she always acts rude and sassy towards them. Uses her ocean-blue eyes to persuade people into doing things for her. If she were older, she'd be the queen bee and head bully at school. At the adoption centre, she acts really loving and cute towards every woman in the room, but as soon as she's adopted, she starts to hate the women who aren't her mom. Weak Boos * Charizard Funny Little Baby * Wittle Fitness Gram Pacer Test * Lil Noob * Baby Awoowoo * Wi'l Cries-Too-Much * Lil Wimp * Wil Despacito * Baby Eggplant * Wittle McDonalds Szechuan Sauce * Wil Default * Whittle aAaAaAa * Wittle Fart'z * Teeny Tiny Sr Pelo * Baby fortnite * Li'l Doodieman * babie default dancespacito 99 very funny Semi-boos Semi-boos are unkillable because they're not boos. * Wil Num'z Num'z * Zoe * Cali'z Tot'z Bosses Wil' Trunks See Wil' Trunks. Chablezorb The former older sister of Charizard Funny Little Baby. They're not sisters anymore because 1) Come on, they're boos. They don't want siblings. 2) Chablezorb wanted to be the youngest. Snow One of the oldest living boos. She appeared in the first episode of Quacker's Trolling Tales in 2017 (my brother deleted it from my computer when he quit Roblox but he regrets it because he came back.) She was apparently a demigod. In the comic adaptation (which I can't find ghghgh), she has the face of Maui and it looks horrifying. Wi'l Shiny Dragon Type Form Arceus Laugh Til' You Drop Youngest Infant Child No info available